<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Exercise in Vigilante Justice by daisyisawriter91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073160">An Exercise in Vigilante Justice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91'>daisyisawriter91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bending (Avatar), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vigilantism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The law doesn't get things done quickly enough, and has done very little to help Mako over the course of his life. It's about time he intervened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Mako (implied), Mako/Tahno (Avatar) (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Exercise in Vigilante Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trust me, the sexual tension in this fic was entirely unplanned and I do NOT know where it came from, but I ship it and I'm rolling with it now. And don't worry, the Korra/Mako hints are only there bc this is otherwise compliant to season 2. I don't like it either.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mako often wondered if his father would be proud of him. For taking care of Bolin all these years, absolutely. But for what he did the rest of his time?<br/>
He wasn’t too sure. And frankly, wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.</p><p>Mako adjusted his scarf, pulling it securely over his nose. He’d need a proper mask soon if he didn’t want to be discovered. But for now, a pair of Asami’s goggles and his scarf would do the trick.</p><p>From his place in the support beams of the bridge, Mako could view the entire operation. A simple arms trade, no big deal, really. But so off the record that the police didn’t even know it was happening.</p><p>That’s why he was there.</p><p>After all, old equalist weapons were still being spread around by their old followers attempting to restart the movement. </p><p>The night’s chill was beginning to seep into his bones, despite him desperately trying to shove it away with his fire. There was no way for him to do it without alerting those below of his presence.</p><p>If he casted a glance to the sky, he would see a night full of glittering stars, becoming increasingly less visible with the lights of the city. But a few still shone through, as though giving him their blessing.</p><p>Mako squinted down, waiting with baited breath for his moment. As soon as he missed it, it would be over. He could kiss this operation goodbye.</p><p>
  <em>There.</em>
</p><p>The transaction had been made. The money handed over. Both parties were turning around.</p><p>Mako leapt from the beams and caught himself with a jet of fire. Before any of them could react, he shot two bolts of lightning to either side. It managed to hit one reaching for the water in the river, and the one settling into an earthbending stance.</p><p>A rock was thrown towards him. He spun out of the way, sending fire to his attacker. It was enough to send the man careening to the ground.</p><p>One remaining, and it was a rather angry waterbender. Not great, but Mako had done better with worse odds.</p><p>The waterbender summoned a wave from the river, sending a shot towards Mako’s head. Mako ducked backwards, his momentum carrying him to his hands and back to his feet.</p><p>He bounced on the balls of his feet, lightning gathering at his fingertips. It wasn’t time to loose it yet.</p><p>Heart pounding, blood plumping, brain rushing. Adrenaline coursed through his veins at the speed of light. Lightning crackled up his arms, raising the hair on his body.</p><p>He leapt in the air. Fire gathered in his feet, releasing in an instant.<br/>
It was easily extinguished by the water surge. According to plan.</p><p>The lightning left his hands. It coursed up the water, entering the bender’s body. They let out an agonized scream before falling to the ground.</p><p>It wasn’t a sound he particularly enjoyed hearing. Causing suffering wasn’t his life plan. But occasionally, the only way things got done was through violence.</p><p>Certainly, it was the only language criminals spoke.</p><p>Any moment, the police would be showing up about a threat Mako called in beneath the bridge. He would have to make himself scarce.</p><p>He took a centering breath, feeling the fire in his stomach beginning to stir with the ever nearing rise of the sun. A shiver went suppressed as the cold fully began to settle into his bones, adrenaline fading.</p><p>Taking one last glance to make sure the criminals were completely knocked out, Mako rushed towards the side of the bridge. He grabbed the first perch he could, propelling himself upwards. The fewer scorch marks he could leave, the better.</p><p>The streetlamps guided him home as he ducked between the shadows, praying he wouldn’t be noticed.</p><p>There were roughly two hours before sunrise. Maybe he could get some sleep without Bolin even having noticed him leaving.</p><p>Sleep sounded like a miracle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Reports of a mysterious masked vigilante known only as ‘The Flame’ for the time being have been circling after the police released a statement about a ring of criminals were found unconscious at the scene of a weapons’ deal.”</em>
</p><p>The tinny voice of the radio circled the air, reading the news in an emotionless, authoritative voice. A voice that sounded as though it had all the facts, as most news readers tended to sound.</p><p>Mako hoped it didn’t show on his face how nervous the report made him. Mercifully, Bolin seemed to be blissfully unaware of his brother’s anxiety, munching on his breakfast with unbelievable fervor.</p><p>Morning light streamed through the dirty window of their tiny apartment, illuminating the dust motes in the air. The cold seeped in through the glass, claiming every object with its icy fingers.</p><p>Mako kept his hands at a steady, warm temperature to ensure his tea didn’t succumb to the chill. Each sip scalded his mouth, accompanied by his internal Asami scolding him for improper tea making.</p><p>“Who d’ya think this <em>Flame</em> guy is?” Bolin asked, suddenly, speaking around a mouthful of platypusbear egg.</p><p>Mako’s teacup rested against his bottom lip, poised to take a drink. He removed it, setting it against the palm of his hand.<br/>
“Not sure. I don’t really think it matters. He’s doing us a favor, we can leave it at that.” Mako tried to make his voice even, keeping the defensive tone from his words.</p><p>Bolin slammed down his bowl, rattling the radio. Mako jolted, barely keeping hold of his tea.</p><p>“<em>Of course</em> it matters, Mako! This is one of the coolest things to come out of Republic City!”<br/>
Mako raised an eyebrow, disbelieving.</p><p>“Bo. We’re best friends with the Avatar.”<br/>
“Well, yeah, but that’s different! This is a <em>mystery</em>! Everyone knows who Korra is!” Bolin insisted.</p><p>He stood, his chair clattering to the ground from the force of it. He made no move to pick it up.</p><p>“Imagine it! This guy’s just...out there! Living a normal life by day and fighting crime by night! That’s the stuff of plays! Of folk tales and songs!” </p><p>Mako tried not to let it show how his face burned, instead turning his head to look out the window.</p><p>Sparing him from his suffering came a knock at the door, a concise one-two that Mako recognized.<br/>
Bolin moved to answer it.</p><p>“No, no, I got it.” Mako rushed out. He hoped it didn’t show how quickly he leapt out of his seat and marched to the door.</p><p>Without needing to look at who knocked, Mako opened the door just enough for him to leave and shut it behind him. </p><p>Sure enough, the one he’d been expecting was waiting for him at the door. He wore plain looking street clothes, a bag slung over his shoulder. His hair seemed less shiny than usually, hanging in his face like a disheveled curtain.</p><p>“Hey, Mako,” Tahno greeted, his voice smooth as silk. The confident smile on his face only served to set Mako on edge. “Heard what’s going around on the news? You’re something of a celebrity, as far as I can tell.”</p><p>“So I’ve heard. It’s ridiculous.” Mako kept his voice curt, but it didn’t seem to deter Tahno in the slightest.<br/>
“Oh, I don’t know. Some find the allure quite attractive. I guarantee, you’ll get fans in no time.”<br/>
Mako rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.<br/>
“The way you’re talking, you’re one of those fans.”<br/>
Tahno simply chuckled in the back of his throat. Mako’s pulse quickened, though if it was for the possible threat Tahno posed, he couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Careful now, Mako. You do have quite the powerful girlfriend. I’m not in the business of wrecking homes, but it’s quite hard to resist that face of yours.” Tahno purred.</p><p>Before Mako could retort, Tahno pulled the bag off his shoulder and undid the clasp. Reaching inside, he produced a fabric wrapped parcel tied with a ribbon. It was slim, just the right size.</p><p>“How much?” Mako asked.<br/>
“First time’s on the house. But if you need replacements or repairs, stop by. Who knows? Maybe you’ll get a discount.” Tahno gave a wink to punctuate his statement. Mako felt his face heat, ever so slightly.</p><p>“Thanks.” He mumbled. Tahno dropped the parcel in his hands.<br/>
“Don’t mention it, Flame boy. And don’t be a stranger.”</p><p>With that, Tahno took his leave. If his hips gave a slightly more pronounced sway than normal, Mako <em>certainly</em> didn’t notice. </p><p>Creeping back inside, he tucked the parcel under his arm and looked around. Mercifully, Bolin seemed to be in his room, taking Pabu with him. It gave Mako more than enough time to get into his room and unveil his gift.</p><p>He made sure to give his door an extra bit of force in closing it; a signal Bolin would surely understand.</p><p>He sat down on his slightly uncomfortable bed, cringing at every groan it made to accommodate his weight.</p><p>The blue ribbon was tied in a simple, loose knot. A single tug and it would come undone.</p><p>Mako pulled on the ribbon, watching the fabric fall away, the delicate binding coming entirely loose in his hand.</p><p>Inside was a mask. <em>His</em> mask.</p><p>Painted red with accents of orange over where his cheekbones and nose would go, it would mould perfectly to his face. On the forehead was a black design of an intricate flaming pattern.<br/>
Clearly, Tahno had taken the ‘Flame’ nickname to heart with his design. But his craftsmanship couldn’t be denied as excellent, even if the same couldn’t be said for his sense of humor.</p><p>Two small holes were on either side of the mask, where something would go to tie it to his face. With a small groan building in his throat, he noticed the ribbon was the perfect length to tie around his head, and the perfect material to stay.</p><p>Tucked beneath the mask was a note in flowing handwriting.</p><p>
  <em>Burn on, Flame boy.<br/>
- T</em>
</p><p>Mako carefully tied the ribbon to the holes of the mask and slipped it over his face. It was a perfect fit, with holes cut into the nosepiece to allow Mako to breathe clean air.</p><p>He stood, measuring his steps carefully, and walked to his cracked mirror. It wasn’t cracked enough to skew the image before him.</p><p>
  <em>The Flame.</em>
</p><p>Maybe the name would fit, after all.</p><p>“Mako?” Bolin called, muffled by the doorway, setting Mako’s adrenaline pumping.</p><p>Quickly, he rushed to stow it away beneath a loose panel under his bed, stuffing it down gracelessly.<br/>
“Coming!” He called.</p><p>The mask would soon see its first use. But for the moment, he was just Mako, on the way to go with his brother to see his girlfriend.</p><p>The Flame would come later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>